Atração Física
by Mili Black
Summary: “Se o que acontece entre nós não passa de uma Atração Física, porque não aproveitá-la?”


**Atração Física**

_Aviso: NC-17_

* * *

"Não Harry... isso está errado..."

Não estava escutando nada do que a morena dizia. Ele a estava a acariciando, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo da mulher audaciosamente, ansiando desvendar todos os mistérios que se escondiam por trás daquelas curvas, procurando esquentar aquela pele gelada, deixar avermelhada de prazer aquela pele tão branca.

"Harry..."

Hermione sussurrou o nome do rapaz em prazer naquele momento. Sabia que era errado, mas queria ser possuída por ele a todo custo. Seu corpo reagia a cada carícia feita pelo de olhos verdes, suas mãos percorriam o peito largo e forte do homem, sua língua buscando incansavelmente a do rapaz, suas pernas o envolvendo pelo seu quadril, assim, sentindo toda sua excitação. Ela queria. E como queria. Mas enquanto seu corpo dizia "Sim", sua mente dizia "Não."

Harry segurou com uma indelicadeza incomum Hermione pelas suas cochas e as apertou, enquanto suas pernas estavam o envolvendo. Sem abalar o contato de suas bocas, ele com o braço direito, usando a mão, tirou todos os objetos da mesa, pouco se importanto com o que quebrava ou não, e sentou a morena lá, ainda a acariciando.

Já que estava sem camisa, preocupou-se em tirar a camisa de Hermione, e assim o fez. Ela ergueu os braços para cima, já adivinhando o que ele queria. Assim, Harry tirou sua blusa e a jogou para o nada, concentrado apenas na situação com a mulher a sua frente.

Observou os médios seios da jovem a sua frente cobertos pelo delicado sutiã, e seguiu o caminho até seu rosto. Ela estava corada, arfante, sussurrando coisas incompreensíveis. Sorriu maliciosamente: Era assim que tinha que ser.

Hermione fixou seu olhar nos olhos verdes de seu amante e passou inconscientemente a língua sensualmente pelos lábios, descendo a visão de seu rosto para o resto de seu corpo, assim, logo se preocupando em abrir o zíper de sua calça.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, e se arrependeu. Hermione havia percebido sua surpresa e corado, assim, desistindo do que iria fazer.

"Desculpe, eu..." Desviou o olhar "Isso está errado. Muito errado."

"Não, não está..." O moreno passou seus braços pela cintura da castanha e colocou o corpo frágil da mulher no seu, assim, distribuindo pequenos e demorados beijos em seu colo, fazendo Hermione render-se ao prazer, inclinando-se para trás, soltando gemidos que ela inutilmente tentava abafar. Percebendo a rendição de sua desejada, Harry beijou suavemente o vale entre os seios e voltou para seu colo, seguindo seu caminho para o pescoço.

Hermione segurou Harry fortemente pelos seus rebeldes cabelos negros, usando suas pernas para prender novamente o moreno entre as mesmas.

Harry, com agilidade, segurou a morena nos braços, beijando seu colo e foi andando desajeitado, esbarrando em coisas, hora ou outra prendendo a morena contra a parede, mas não apenas para se segurar, mas sim aproveitar Hermione melhor.

Jogou a morena na cama com bruteza. Não era para ser romântico, era para ser selvagem; e assim seria.

A de olhos castanhos começou a abrir o zíper de sua saia, e a tirou, para logo mais Harry fazer o mesmo e subir em cima dela, posicionando-se entre as pernas de Hermione que por sua vez estavam abbertas para recebê-lo.

"Você me quer, Hermione?"

"Não, eu não quero..."

Harry sorriu nada gentil e passou os dedos pela barriga da morena, causando-lhe arrepios, seguindo sua mão para a barreira representada pela calcinha. Hermione gemeu, ansiosa.

"Você me quer, Hermione?"

"Sim..."

"Sim, o quê?"

"Sim, eu quero você, Harry..."

E isso bastou.

* * *

Hermione suspirou mais uma vez naquela noite. Mas não foi um suspiro de prazer, e sim de frustração, de arrependimento. Fizera o que mais temia naquela noite: Entregara-se para Harry Potter, o homem dos olhos verdes. Não queria ter feito isso. Ou melhor, _queria_ ter feito isso, mas sabia que _não devia._

Olhou para o homem ao seu lado e não pôde deixar de se sentir pior. Dormia tão tranquilamente, totalmente satisfeito, nu por entre os lençóis, espalhado na cama. Pessoas poderiam dizer 'Hermione, você fez amor com o homem que ama. Para quê arrependimento?'. Mas havia dois erros nessa questão. Não fizera amor, ela apenas... Transou. Fez sexo. Apenas uma noite de luxúria. E o segundo erro complementa o primeiro.

Não há amor.

Nem ao menos há carinho.

Amar ele foi apenas uma impressão, um misto de carência e atração física. Essa noite, a morena soubera que isso nunca foi e nunca poderá ser amor. Deixou uma lágrima arrependida cair, marcando sua bochecha delicada, e se levantou, cobrindo o corpo despido por um dos lençóis da cama e depois revirou os olhos. _Harry está dormindo, sua anta. Além do mais, não tem nada aqui que ele já não tenha visto. _Assim, jogou o lençol do chão e vestiu a mesma roupa da noite. Uma saia jeans, uma blusa rosa clara e comportada, uma sandália rasteira e os cachos soltos.

Suspirou e olhou para o moreno mais uma vez, amarga pelo que acontecera.

Assim, pegou sua bolsa que estava no quarto e caminhou até a porta, girando a maçaneta a abrindo por completo, escutando a voz grossa do moreno ecoar pelo quarto.

"Se o que acontece entre nós não passa de uma Atração Física, porque não aproveitá-la?"

Harry havia acordado.

Hermione suspirou, entretanto, depois de longos segundos em silêncio, a morena sorriu e olhou para Harry, respondendo:

"Porque minha Atração Física por você acabou, Potter."

Escutou-se apenas o barulho da porta sendo batida.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram? Uma fic um tanto diferente, não é? Uma fic onde não existe o amor entre Harry e Hermione, e sim uma Atração Física... Espero que tenham gostado da estória, se beem que acho que algun são suportam NC-17, mas tudo bem, eu supero. Comentem, por favor! **

**Beijos**


End file.
